1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transparent display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to transparent display devices having a pixel area and a transmission area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device having transparent or transmitting properties has been developed. For implementing the transparent display device, the transparent display device includes a pixel area and a transmission area. Light output form the transparent display device is diffracted, resulting in constructive interference or destructive interference occurs. Thus, a diffraction image unwillingly appears. Accordingly, optical properties of the display decreases and definition of the image decreases.